The First Capitol Games
by LittleAmyGirl
Summary: President Snow's granddaughter is reaped for the Capitol Games with her best friends. Will all three die or survive, or will there be a lone victor? -First Fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I don't own the brilliant Hunger Games Trilogy.**

**THE FIRST CAPITOL GAMES **_  
_

My life was perfect. I was living in luxury, even during the second rebellion. As I was the president's precious granddaughter, I would make a wonderful target. If the district's had kidnapped me and tortured me in order to get my grandfather to surrender, he might have, but everyone doubts he would have. But now we'll never know. Thanks to Katniss Everdeen and Alma Coin, he's dead. Katniss was meant to shoot President Snow, but instead she shot Coin and then somehow my grandfather died. Now I'm as poor as a church mouse, our house is tiny and the district's are in power. Our new president is President Paylor. She's not too bad, I suppose, but her and the other past victors have decided on a punishment for us, the Capitol Games. I'm Fern Snow and this is my new life.

* * *

I wake up on a morning I usually loved, but not this time. Is this how the district's felt every year? Are they all happy and safe now? I get out of bed and brush out my hair. I go downstairs for breakfast. My mother and older sister are there. "Hi," I say. "How can you talk happily on Reaping Day?" asks my older sister, Faye. I shrug. Faye is sixteen and I am twelve. After we eat breakfast, I go to my bedroom to get dressed. I wear a fancy red dress I managed to save. Faye ties my hair up in a bun, I won't let her do braids as it reminds me of Katniss.

At half past twelve, we all leave for the City Circle where the Reaping is held. It's already crowded with people. Me and Faye sign in and take our places. I stand with the other twelve year old girls. My friends are there. Gillian, my best friend is there with my other friend, Emile. "Fern! You're here! How are you feeling?" asks Gillian. "Well, obviously she's feeling scared and sad she's going to die," says Emile. "What?" me and Gillian both ask. "You see, Snow was her grandfather and the districts hated him. They're going to get revenge by killing either you or your sister and since you were closer to him, it'll probably be you," explains Emile. "Oh! Yes, I see now," I said. Gillian burst into tears and hugs me.

The Reaping starts with all the past victors on the stage. "Welcome, Capitol citizens to the Reaping of the Capitol Games," greets President Paylor. "As you know, this is your punishment for forcing us districts to participate in the Hunger Games. And, may the odds be ever in your favour," says Paylor. She walks over to the bowl of girls names and pulls one out. "Sophie Lucia!" calls out Paylor. An eighteen year old walks to the stage. "Alicia Poppy!" "Gillian Lucas!" "Emile Jones!" "Debbie Conley!" "Mary Stone! Ellie Welsh! Sara McGivern! Laura Jennings! Eva Simms! Ella Hunter!" calls out Paylor and each girl walks up. Both my friends go. No volunteers allowed. "And our last female tribute is...Fern Snow!" That's me. Emile was right. This is revenge. I walk to the stage and everyone looks shocked. Paylor moves on to the twelve boys and then we are all put on a train to go to District Two, where the games are being held.

On the train, I meet Gillian and Emile. We all start crying and hug each other. Other tributes point and laugh at us but we don't care. We just sit down and talk. "I didn't think we'd all be here!" wept Emile. "Same here," I cried. "This means one of us will have no friends at the end of this. Or we'll all be...dead," said Emile. This made us cry even harder. "I hate Katniss Everdeen and I swear I will get revenge on her for doing this to us!" I yell. Everyone looks at me and I can tell I'll get in trouble for hating the Mockingjay.

* * *

**Sorry about the length. First Fanfic. Please Review and Favourite if you like. New chapter tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Oh look everyone! It's Fern Snow! Her grandfather is the reason we're here!" says an  
eighteen year old boy. "Yeah! It's his fault!" yells a sixteen year old girl. "We're going to  
kill you in that arena. And it will be bloody!" warns a boy. The others smile maliciously  
and nod. I pretend not to care.

A woman walks into the room. "Hello, tributes," she says. "My name is Effie Trinket  
and you may recognise me from the Hunger Games. I will be sorting you all into small  
groups of four," she continues. "In group one, we have John Arnold, Sam Elder, Debbie  
Conley and Gillian Lucas. You're escort is Cecilia and your mentor is Haymitch  
Abernathy. Please go to room eighteen," orders Effie. I was sad that Gillian was in a  
different group, but maybe I'd be with Emile. "In group two we have Harry Colwyn,  
Jamie Mullen, Emile Jones and Alicia Poppy. Escort is Maya, mentor is Johanna Mason  
and you are in room twelve," says Effie. I hug Gillian and her group leaves. "And in  
group three we have Bobbie Collins, Martin Harrison, Laura Jennings and Fern Snow.  
Your mentor will be Peeta Mellark and your escort is Becky. Please go to room eleven,"  
says Effie. I leave with my group. Peeta isn't that bad, I mean, I'd rather have him than  
Katniss.

First, Peeta talks about the games. "The Hunger Games were bad enough and since  
these gamemakers are all looking for revenge, you can expect a pretty bad game," he  
says. "So, I'll do my job now and begin helping you. Can any of you use weapons?" he  
asks. Laura nods. "I can use a bow and arrow. My dad taught me how," she pipes in.  
"Good, Laura. You have an advantage over the others then," says Peeta. Laura blushes  
and I think she has an attraction for him.

We all talk until we reach District Two. We exit the train in our groups and are led to  
our Training Centre. I'm led into a small room with a bed. I sit on the bed and then  
my prep-team comes in. There's two girls and one man. One girl has indigo skin with  
purple hair and pink eyes. She is obviously from the Capitol. The other girl looks so  
plain. Her hair is curly and black and her eyes are blue. The man has blonde hair, green  
eyes and his skin is very pale. "I'm Eleanor," says the Capitol woman. "I'm Caitlin," says  
the black-haired one. "And I'm Dean," says the man. "We are here to make you even  
more beautiful than you already are," says Eleanor. "Please lie down and we will  
begin," orders Dean. I obey him and they get to work. "Hmm, not too bad but will take  
at least an hour to become perfect," says Caitlin.

They spend an hour waxing, plucking, scrubbing, doing my nails and my hair and then  
I am finally 'perfect'. My stylist enters and my prep team leave. My stylist is a man  
named Oliver. He is really nice and friendly. "Since there's no district's, we have to  
match you and your personality. So I've created a fancy dress for you," he says. He pulls  
out a box and tells me to open it. I do so and I pull out a gorgeous, elegant, fancy and  
exquisite dress. It's pale pink with a bow at the back. There's little diamond sequins at  
the hem of the dress and there's matching shoes. Oliver goes outside and I put it on. I  
look lovely in it. Caitlin comes back in to style my hair. She curls it and does a  
complicated style like a braid, even though I told her I hate them.

When I was completely ready, my prep team led me to a hall with chariots and people.  
I could hear the crowd roaring outside. I go to the third chariot as I'm in Group Three.  
The rest of my group is there. I see Gillian and Emile. I run over to them and we hug.  
I notice Gillian is dressed in a short black dress that is see-through in some areas and that  
matches her personality completely. And Emile is wearing a skin-tight outfit that  
makes her look tough, which she is. She's tough and sneaky. "How are you?" asks Emile.  
"Good. What about you's?" I ask. "Still a bit sore from that waxing, but it was worth it.  
I mean, look at how sexy I am!" says Gillian. She is fifteen and really into boys. Me and  
Emile laugh and roll our eyes. "Please prepare for the parade!" says a voice on an  
intercom speaker. "Bye! See yous later!" I say. I run back to my chariot and climb in  
next to Laura. "Girls, I want you to smile and wave. Boys, look tough and strong," says  
Peeta. We all nod and the doors open.

The crowd roars even louder as the Group One chariot leaves. Group Two follows and  
we follow them. I start smiling and waving immediately. Some people go crazy. Others  
just stay calm and applaud. We reach the centre of District Two and President Paylor  
is on a big stage there. "Welcome, tributes of the Capitol Games. It is an honour for you  
to be here in District Two tonight and I wish you all a happy Capitol Games. And may  
the odds be ever in your favour!" says Paylor. Everyone applauds her and our chariot  
goes to the Training Centre.

Peeta's waiting for us with Becky, Caitlin, Dean, Eleanor and the other prep teams.  
"Well done, kids!" says Peeta. Becky gives us all a hug. "I'm sure you'll all have some  
sponsors after that!" she says. I look at Peeta and see he's smiling, so one of us must  
have some. I think it might be me, but then I remember that I'm Snow's  
granddaughter, and the District's want me dead.

**So, hi! Sorry it's a bit late but I had a school tour to go to and it's really sunny right now so I was enjoying the weather. Hopefully I'll have chapter 3 up tomorrow and thanks to my first reviewer!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Training and Betrayal

**I still don't own the wonderful Hunger Games Trilogy and all rights go to Suzanne Collins. :)**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

That evening we watch the recap of the Parade and the announcers discuss the tributes. They discuss how me and my friends are all in the Games and that we most likely have an alliance. Becky orders some chocolate pudding for us all. The pudding is warm and reminds me of when I used to have tea with my grandfather. We'd always have chocolate pudding, tea, biscuits, sandwiches, salads, pies and plenty of meat. My family always had food and we're not doing too well without it now.

After the pudding, Peeta tells us to go rest for training tomorrow. We go obediently to our bedrooms. I'm beside Peeta's room and Laura's room, while Becky, Bobbie and Martin are across the hall.

I enter my room the first time. Even living in the Capitol my whole life, I'm not used to this. The ceiling has elegant designs all over it, the window has a picturesque view of a meadow and the furniture is so posh. The wardrobe and dresser are filled with dresses and training clothes.

I brush out my hair and wash the make up off my face. I find a nightgown in the dresser and wear it. The bed has far too much pillows on it so I throw some on the floor and climb into bed. I attempt to sleep but fail. I hear Laura's quiet snores coming from next door. I hear the hum of chatter coming from District Two. I hear Peeta and Becky going into their bedrooms and climbing into bed. I think about today.

Only one person can survive, which means I'll either have no friends or be dead. I try to choose a world to live in. If I have no friends, I'll still have my family. But if I die and one of my friends win, they'll have a family but no friends. I guess it's fair game for everyone. After a while I hear a commotion coming from Peeta's room. I wonder if someone's broken in. I decide to go and check. I climb out of bed and leave my room. It's about twenty feet away from mine. When I reach the door, I hear more thrashing about. I knock. No one answers but the noise has calmed down slightly. There's still moans so I knock again. There's still no answer so I quietly open the door and peek inside.

Peeta's bed covers are half on the floor and he is moaning and kicking the air. I go over and wake him up gently. His eyes open and he's panting. He looks terrified but calms down when he sees it's me. "Fern! What are you doing here?" he whispers. "I heard you thrashing about and came to see what was wrong," I reply. "Oh, just a nightmare," he replies. "About what?" I ask. "About my hunger games," he answers sheepishly. "Why? Are the games scary?" I ask. They seem so exciting on the television. "Well, considering everyone there is out to kill you, yes, they are pretty scary," he tells me. "Oh. Peeta can I tell you something?" I ask him. "Oh. Uh, yeah okay," he replies. "Well, on the train today, everyone said they're going to kill me because I'm Snow's granddaughter. And that my death will be bloody," I tell him. "Really? So, I guess no one will want you in an alliance," he says. I nod. "What about my friends? Gillian and Emile?" I ask him. "Yeah, you could have them," he says. "Okay, Fern, thanks or coming, but you really should get to bed. You'll need to train hard if the others want to kill you," he tells me. I smile and leave. When I fall into bed , I'm asleep ten minutes later.

The next morning, Becky come in to wake us up. "Fern, darling! Please wake up. It's training today!" she pipes in her chirpy little voice. I climb out of bed and she leaves. First, I have a warm shower. I choose a lavender scented body wash, strawberry scented shampoo and a conditioner. Then I dress in my training suit. It's a grey shirt with my name on it. I tie my hair in a fishtail using my lilac ribbon and put a cute flower hair pin in my hair. I then leave my room and go for breakfast. Laura, Bobbie and Martin are there. Laura, who I've seen at school before, used to be a girly-girl, but now I see no trace of that. Her hair is tied in a ponytail with no pretty bows or ribbons. I can tell she wants to get back to her family.

The three look at me and Martin is trying not to laugh. I look in a mirror on the wall and can't see anything wrong, which makes Laura and Bobbie laugh. "What's so funny?" I ask. "Um, Fern, aren't you a little fancy for training?" asks Peeta. "No. A girl can never have too much accessories." I say, quite stubbornly. He nods and Laura rolls her eyes. I sit down beside Becky and eat some toast. An Avox brings me some tea and I drink it quietly. At five minutes to ten, Peeta brings us down to the Training Centre. Most other tribute's are there but Gillian's group isn't. They arrive some minutes later and join the other groups in a line. A woman explains things to us. About how we can't actually harm each other until the games, and that we should try all the stations for a better chance of survival.

When she finishes, I go over to Gillian and Emile. "Hey, listen. I was thinking we should do an alliance." I tell them. "Oh!" says Emile. "Um..", says Gillian. They look a each other. "Fern, we've been asked to join up with some others," Emile tells me. "What! Why haven't I? With who?" I ask, furious. "With Group One and Two. They're forming a huge alliance. They're really mad at your grandfather and don't really like you," explains Gillian. "What did you say?" I question, dreading the answer. "I said no but Gillian said yes," says Emile. "Look, it's noting personal but you aren't that tough and one of the boys from Group One is cute," replies Gillian as she walks away. I'm close to tears, but I hug Emile. "Are we in an alliance?" I ask. "Yes," she replies. We spilt up to train. She goes to weapons and I go to learn about edible plants. I'm not very good but I know a few. After an hour there, I move to fire building. I can start a fire from many things after an hour and a half and then it's time for lunch. Emile and I sit together and eat, while Gillian sits with Groups One and Two and I see Laura there as well.

After lunch we return to training and Emile and I switch places. I look at weapons now. I practice throwing knives and I'm okay. I have a few misses and never hit the bullseye, but I would hurt them. Laura and two boys from Group One come up to me. "So, you're in an alliance with your friend. Well, we have your other friend and if she doesn't do what we want, we'll kill her. It's part of how we'll get our revenge," Laura warns me. "Unless I kill you first," I say. They laugh. "Oh yeah, I forgot you could kill us with your ability with accessories," she says, and they walk away.

I can't wait to show them that I can get my hands dirty. I work hard at training for the rest of the day and I'm so tired that my body is aching for the rest of the day. We watch the TV in the evening and then we're sent to bed because we're all tired. Peeta calls me over when the other's are gone. "Fern, I've heard about Gillian," he starts. I frown at her name. "Don't worry about it. If you were going to win, she would have to die," he says. I consider it and then nod. "Okay, Fern. Goodnight," he says. "Night, Peeta," I reply and then leave. In bed, I have nightmares about Laura killing Gillian in front of me, and then killing me. She's even getting into my dreams now.

* * *

**I'm back! Sorry about not coming on for so long. I had writer's block. Well here's the long delayed next chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry if it wasn't very detailed. I'm really trying hard to work on it. Thanks for reading it! Bye. :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - More Training

**All rights go to Suzanne Collins. **

**Chapter 4 – More Training**

The next morning is almost the same as the previous. Becky shouts until I wake up, then leaves. I've been raised to be clean so I make my bed and put all the pillows on to it. I sense I haven't got enough time to shower, so I go without.

I put my training suit on and sit at my dressing table. I brush my hair and tie it half-up in a lace braid and leave the rest of it down. I pin the braid in place with a red and white spotted bow.

Then, I go into our dining room for breakfast. Laura, Bobbie and Martin roll their eyes at my appearance. "At least I look like a lady," I say to Laura. "Yes, Fern! You look beautiful and just like a young lady should," says Becky, looking to Laura. She rolls her eyes again. "Fern, sit down and have breakfast," suggest Peeta. I sit and have some porridge. An Avox brings some hot chocolate in for us all and we drink.

At ten am Peeta brings us to the Training Centre. We're the last ones there and everyone else is already training. I see Emile practising throwing knives. She's quite good. I decide to leave her alone and go over to the camouflage station. I remember painting pictures with my paints when I was little. I used to hang them on the walls in my bedroom.

I paint some flowers on my arm using the oil paints they have. "You're a good artist," the instructor says. I smile. "Yeah. Pity I'm in the games," I say. "If you win," he replies. I nod. "One problem. Every other tribute hates me," I tell him. "Then don't spend all day here. Go somewhere and learn a new skill. Don't let them win," he tells me. "Thanks. I will," I reply. I put my paintbrush down and go to a different station. I decide to go to the archery station. I choose a small bow and take a quiver of arrows. I sling them across my shoulder and stand about ten feet away from the dummies. I take an arrow from the quiver and put it in my bow. I pull the string back, aim for the dummies heart and let the arrow go. The shot was terrible. The arrow was going straight for five feet, and then it fell to the ground.

I was very embarrassed but I decided to try again. I put another arrow in the bow and aim for the dummy again. I am about to let the arrow go, but I stop. I move up closer and then let the arrow go. It was still terrible, but better than last time. It fell to the ground just at its feet. I sigh but decide to try once more. I prepare the bow and aim for the dummy. I concentrate and imagine the arrow piercing the dummy. Then, I let the arrow go and watch as it doesn't make it three feet before falling to the ground. I sigh again and gather the arrows of the ground. I return the bow and the quiver to the table and leave the archery station.

It's now lunch time so I go to the dining room and meet Emile. "Hello," I say. "Hi," she replies. "What did you do today?" I ask. "I threw some knives and I'm okay at them. Then, I threw some spears, and then I looked at edible plants," she tells me. "Oh, cool. I did camouflage and archery. I'm good at camouflage and rubbish at archery," I tell her. She laughs. "I saw your first shot. It could have been better," she says. I laugh. An Avox brings in some stew and a mug of tea for both of us. We thank her and she leaves.

As I eat I look around at the other tributes. Gillian is sitting with her alliance, and some tributes are sitting alone, others with their district partner. "Look at Gillian with her alliance," I say. Emile looks. "She looks scary," says Emile. "That's because the tributes have turned her into a blood-thirsty little monster!" I say. Emile nods. "Did you ever think she'd turn on us?" asks Emile. "No. Never," I replied after a little thought. Even though Gillian love boys, I never would've thought she'd choose a boy over us. Emile and I eat our dessert which is a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting and filling. After eating, we return to training with everyone else.

Since it was our last training session, we decide to try as much as possible. As we're about to spilt up, a young boy comes over to us. "Um..uh...hi," he stammers. "Um, hi," I reply looking at him. He doesn't answer but just looks at his feet. "Can we help you?" asks Emile. "I-I-I'd like to join your alliance," he says and blushes. "Nobody wants me because I'm twelve but I can recognise edible plants easily," he eagerly says. I look at Emile and she looks at me. I shrug so she talks to the boy. "What's your name?" she asks him. "Peter Harrison. I'm in Group Six," he says. "Okay, but if you're no good in the arena, we're dropping you," Emile warns. Peter smiles. "Thank you so much!" he answers and walks away. I go to the knot-tying station and tie a few knots. I know three different knots after half an hour.

Then I go to the sword station and practise with some swords. I'm not brilliant but I'm better with a sword than a bow and arrow. There's only an hour left so I go to some other station's before leaving with my group.

Peeta asks us about training and our alliances. "Group One, Group Two, Martin, Laura and me are doing an alliance," says Bobbie. "Wow! That's a big alliance," says Peeta. "Well, it needs to be big so we can make someone's death bloody," explains Martin, looking at me. I gulp. "What about you, Fern?" asks Peeta. "Oh, I'm with Emile and Peter," I reply. Oh, you've added someone, have you?" asks Peeta. "Yeah, he's from Group Six. "And why doesn't he want you dead?" demands Laura. "Because he's a nice person," I tell her. "Excuse me?" she says. "I am nice!" "Okay, no fighting!" says Peeta. "So, do you all know what your doing for the gamemakers tomorrow?" asks Peeta. Bobbie and Laura nod, while me and Martin shake our heads. "Better start thinking," warns Peeta.

I go to my room and take a shower. I use rose scented body wash and shampoo. It reminds me of my grandfather. I step into the dryer section and I'm dry in seconds. It's evening so I order some soup and eat in in my bedroom. Then, I decide to sit on the window-sill and think about what I'll do for the gamemakers. I decide to show them my camouflage skill. I fall asleep on the window-sill and dream of painted swirls and art that smell like roses.

**Thanks for reading! Please review because I'd love to get my second review! It might be rushed or not very detailed, but I promise that the games will be better written. Next chapter is the Private Sessions and score revealing. Bye! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Private Sessions

All rights go to Suzanne Collins.

Chapter 5 Private Sessions

The next morning I wake up at half six in the morning. I hear the sound of rain battering against the window. It was raining cats and dogs! I can't get back to sleep so I go to have a shower. I choose a raspberry scented shower wash, and a blueberry shampoo and apply a conditioner. I step out of the shower and into the dryer. It dries me completely. I put a bathrobe on and enter my bedroom. An Avox must have been in, because my bed was made and a hot breakfast was sitting on a table. The scent of the breakfast smells so good that I find my feet walking towards the table. I sit down and begin to eat. There's some hot chocolate, warm porridge, buttered toast, sausages and bacon. As the toast is going cold fast I begin with that. It tastes gorgeous. After the toast,I eat the porridge, followed by the sausages and bacon. When I'm finished, I drink all my hot chocolate and at the end find I have a hot chocolate moustache. I wipe it away with a napkin.

After breakfast, I go to the wardrobe. I pick out some fresh undergarments, and a fresh training suit. I dress myself and go to my dressing table where I brush my hair and tie two identical french braids, and tie them with blue ribbons.

Then, I look at a clock and see it's nine am. We leave for our Private Sessions in an hour so I leave my bedroom and go to the living room. Everyone else is there already. Fern! You've missed breakfast. Becky was trying to tell you but you were in the shower, says Peeta. Oh, really. Sorry Becky. Actually, I had breakfast in my bedroom. An Avox must have brought some, I reply. They do that for early risers, says Peeta. I nod. Everyone know what they're doing for the gamemakers? asks Peeta. Everyone nods. Good. Make sure you do it to the best of your abilities, and be polite. Never shoot an arrow or throw something at them either, he warns. Laura, Martin and Bobbie look confused, but I understand. I once heard my father and grandfather talking about how Katniss Everdeen shot an arrow at Seneca Crane during her private session in her first games. I smile because for once, I know more than them. Fern seems to understand, says Bobbie. Laura and Martin look at me. Oh, um, if you try to attack the gamemakers, you um, you get three points taken off your score, I lie. Oh, says Laura, and Bobbie and Martin nod. Peeta smiles. He knows I'm lying but doesn't say anything. Let's go to the Training Centre now, he suggests. We all nod and follow him. He brings us to the Dining Room where most of the other tributes are waiting already. You wait in here until you are called, he tells us, before he leaves. I sit beside Emile.

Hi, Emile, I say. Hi, she replies. Her palms are sweaty. Are you nervous? I ask her. She nods as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. Don't be. It's only a number, I tell her. It can get you sponsors, she says. I don't reply. Debbie Conley calls out an intercom. Debbie gets up and goes into the Training Room. Fifteen minutes later, Gillian's name is called. People go in and soon Emile is called. Good luck, I whisper. She smiles and nods in thanks. The rest of Emile's group goes in and then I'm called. Fern Snow! I get up, take a deep breath, and walk into the room. The room seems much bigger without the 23 other tributes and the instructors. It's just me and the gamemakers. Fern Snow. Group Three, I say. The head gamemaker nods.

I go over to the camouflage station and choose a lilac paint. I paint flowers on my arm. I sense that isn't good enough so I paint my face muddy and leafy, as if I was in the arena. Thank you, Fern, you may go now, says the head gamemaker, signalling to a door on the right. I nod and leave. I find an elevator in the room. I enter it and press 'Group 3' button. It brings me up to my floor. I immediately sneak into the bathroom and wash it off. My face and arm is then clean.

I head back into the living room where Laura, Peeta and Becky are waiting. Fern, how did you do? asks Peeta. Eh, okay, I guess, I reply. I done brilliant, says Laura smugly. I roll my eyes. She scowls. Bobbie and Martin return later and we all talk about how well we think we've done.

At around 6 pm, the TV comes on. Shh, they're announcing the scores. Caesar Flickerman has Orange hair this year. Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the announcement of the tribute's scores. As you know, the score's are rated from one to twelve, with twelve being the highest, he says. Without further ado, I bring you, the scores. Group One, John Arnold, eight. Sam Elder, seven. Debbie Conley, nine. And Gillian Lucas, six. All those scores were good, which is bad since they're all trying to kill me. Group Two, Harry Colwyn, eleven. Jamie Mullen, nine. Alicia Poppy, eight. Emile Jones, ten. Wow! Emile got a ten. I can't believe it. Group Three, Bobbie Collins, nine. Martin Harrison, ten. Laura Jennings, eight. Fern Snow, eight. I smiled. I couldn't believe I got an eight. What?! screamed Laura. How the hell did that weakling get the same score as me? It has to be a fix! I'm way stronger than her! she yells. Laura, shut the hell up! says Bobbie. We're missing Group Four! yells Martin. Laura doesn't care. She tries to attack me but Peeta grabs her. Becky screams. Laura, stop! shouts Peeta. She tries to escape, but he drags her to her bedroom and locks the door. I hear him shouting at her, but not his exact words. Bobbie look at me. How did you get the same score as her? he asks, much more calmly and dignified than Laura. I shrug. By now, Caesar's on Group Six, Peter's group. Group Six, Sophie Lucia, three. Ella Hunter, five. Arthur Grison, six. Peter Harisson, six. So Peter got a six. Not bad, I suppose. The program ends.

Peeta brings Laura out. He pushes her towards me. I notice she's scowling. Laura. says Peeta. Fern, I want to apologise for attempting to attack you, she says with her mouth barely moving. I nod. I know Peeta forced her to do it. We all have a meal and then go to bed. We prepare for the interviews tomorrow. And the next day we see our stylists again and have the actual interview. I fall asleep and dream of Laura attacking me, then it turns into the games, where she's chasing me with a knife and carving eights into my skin, before stabbing my heart.

Thanks for reading! Please, please, please review. I worked super hard on this chapter. Next chapter is the interviews and then the one after will be the games. Please review, favourite or follow. I gave up practising my fiddle today to write this and I hope it will pay off. Thank you so much for reading this! BYE! :) 


End file.
